Calanthe the Gryffindor Zabini
by fruitloops was taken
Summary: What would you do if you were Blaise Zabini's younger sister and Draco Malfoy was his best friend? What if you were Sorted into Gryffindor and had to deal with the Slytherin's harassment and taunts of "blood traitor? What if you hated the very sight of h


A/N: I am posting this teaser to see if I get any reviews. If I get even a lukewarm response than I promise to continue. So please REVIEW!

Chapter 1-Down With Mal-Ferret and the Quidditch World Cup

The sight of Draco Malfoy as the bouncing white ferret during my third year was permanently seared into my brain, along with my brother's look of anger which was flashed in my general direction but no doubt included my best friend, Ginny Weasley. Hey it's not my fault Draco was a stupid prat who likes to draw behind people's backs. He's lucky that was all Moody turned him into. Things between me and my brother have yet to transform into anything more than a thinly veiled mutual loathing and I guess it is kind of my fault, I mean I am best friends with some of the biggest blood traitors on the planet--the Weasley's--and Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, who is also Blaise's and Draco's worst enemy, and Hermione Granger, the mudblood know-it-all. But that's really not the point. The point is, well, we'll get to that eventually...

Now where to start, oh yes the amazing, bouncing ferret of third year...

Actually it was Draco's fourth year, the year Harry won the Triwizard Tournament, dueled with the Dark Lord, and the year Cedric Diggory was murdered.

It began innocently enough, Britain was hosting the Quidditch World Cup and everyone was gearing up for the best quidditch match of the year. Viktor Krum was Bulgaria's star Seeker and the Irish National Team was in for a tough game. The morning of the Cup Mum woke us all up early: Blaise, my darling older brother, Fieros, a charming Blaise-in-the-making, and me, Calanthe, Gryffindor shame of the Zabini's. After a quick breakfast we all gathered 'round the portkey and were lifted off to some crazy muggle campsite where we eventually met up with the Malfoy's and the Nott's and the Goyle's. it wasn't really a surprise that all the Pureblood families would chose to camp together. We were all off a ways from the rest of the campers so that there was no chance of mixing with the mudbloods and the blood traitors, which also meant there was no chance for me to find my friends and the perfect opportunity for my slimy git of a brother and his wanker of a friend Malfoy to corner me.

"What's the matter Calanthe? Missing Potty and the Weasels?"

"Wait Drac you forgot the Mudblood!"

"Oh get off it both of you, go crawl into a cave somewhere, preferably one infested with trolls!"

"Ouch, is that any way to treat your big brother with respect? In Slytherin you learn to respect your betters. Too bad they don't teach you Gryffindorks the some of the same."

"At least the Gryffindors don't gang up on younger students and harass everybody they meet Blaise."

"Yeah what a pack of wimps."

"Sorry Blaise hate to break this to you, _'You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave of heart, their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart…'_ Even the Sorting Hat knows that the real heroes come from Gryffindor, you Slytherins are nothing but trouble."

"Heroes! Are you talking about scarface, Calanthe? That slimy git can't do anything without the Weasel and the Mudblood next to him."

"Oh that's rich coming from you Mal-Ferret! Considering you've got Dumb and Dumber right behind you all the time. I guess those Pureblood genes just aren't what they use to be."

"Watch it Calanthe unless you want to end up like all the other muggle-lovers and blood traitors, they'll get what's coming to them in the end."

"Yeah sis, especially if you don't want mum and dad to find out about all this filth you've been spouting, you'd be lucky to get away with only a few magical lashings before they marry you off to some poor unsuspecting old fool with just enough lead left in his pencil to get you properly pregnant and settled down like you should be."

I gulped, not because the prospect of a magical lashing was so difficult to bear. I'd had them before, when I was Sorted into Gryffindor, but I knew that Blaise was right when he said they might marry me off to some Pureblood wizard old enough to be my grandfather who needed an heir. Merlin knows that that was all most Pureblood girls like me had to look forward to after graduation, marry a nice, Pureblood boy and have lots of properly Pureblood babies and wither away and die trapped in a mansion that had undoubtedly been in the family since the time of Merlin. All of a sudden it felt like the walls of our mansion-like tent were closing in, I brushed past Malfoy and my brother and ran outside towards the grove of trees. Once I was far enough away I dropped down onto my knees to catch my breath. I tried to reassure myself that I wouldn't end up that way, married off at 17 having babies at 18 and spending the rest of my life trapped in a loveless marriage to someone I would probably despise but I knew the chances of that not happening where not in my favor unless I got myself disowned and blasted off our family's tapestry. Though from the looks of things I was half-way there if not more, I was the first Zabini to be in anything but Slytherin, I liked the Weasleys, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, AND I didn't care whether someone was muggle-born or not. In my family's eyes that was the greatest sin of all, to be a blood traitor, that was even more unforgivable than if I got sent off to Azkaban.

I stayed in the grove until I saw people start heading towards the stadium then I got up and went back to where my parents were, they didn't even look at me, just kept talking to Draco's parents. I wasn't surprised really, and that was a lot better than being screamed at. We eventually made it to the Top Box, I saw Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione there but couldn't say anything. They did give me sympathetic looks though so at least they understood that it was my parents doing not mine. My family was seated as far away from the Weasleys as possible along with most of the other families we were camped with. I was sitting next to Blaise, who was sitting next to Draco. They were smirking in that way that only Slytherins can, I decided to ignore them and concentrate on my green velvet program. My mother and Mrs. Malfoy were conversing quietly both looking as if they could smell something unpleasant that the rest of us couldn't. My father and Mr. Malfoy were also speaking, both looking like there was something important that was going to happen but I couldn't catch what they were saying.

I looked over at Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and Ron, they all looked like they were having the time of their lives. It didn't help my feeling of misery when Draco leaned over to me and said, "Looks like your friends are having lots of fun Calanthe, why weren't you invited?" I choose to ignore Draco but even the knowledge that I was being the better person didn't cheer me up much. The match finally started with the Irish team coming to an early lead, I loved Quidditch, unfortunately all the house positions were filled except for Keeper and I wasn't too good at that, I was back-up to Katie Bell, one of the Chasers but she wasn't graduating until the end of the year. Which meant I had to wait until 4th year to play. Nevertheless I enjoyed the Cup tremendously, especially the spectacular ending by Viktor Krum. By the time we reached the campsite I was beat, it actually hadn't been a particularly lengthy match but it was late by the time the sounds of celebration had lowered to a dim roar in the distance. Those Irish sure know how to party.

However celebration was the last thing on my mind when I was shaken awake by a rather scared looking Blaise.

"We've got to get to the grove Calanthe, get up and get your wand and clothes. Hurry!"

The fact that my brother was shaken frightened me the most. I looked around and saw him waking up Fieros. Just as I threw on the clothes I had worn earlier to the Cup Draco burst in looking as disheveled and shaken as my brother. Once Fieros was up the four of us took off in a mad dash to the trees. Finally collapsing a ways from the noise I glared at my brother, "Mind telling me what this is about Blaise? Where are Mum and Dad?"

"Yes I mind and Mum and Dad are out there somewhere," he said pointing vaguely off into the distance, just then I saw four shapes silhouetted against the night sky and heard the screams pierce the air. They had several muggles levitated and were now flipping them upside down and spinning them in the air. I felt sick for a moment when I realized what my parents were out doing. I had heard the stories when I was kid about torturing muggles and how Voldemort's followers use to blow off steam, I didn't like hearing about it any more than I liked witnessing it. Just as I was going to say something Hermione, Harry and the two youngest Weasley's appeared. Ron ended up falling flat on his face in front of Draco, he and Blaise thought that was pretty hilarious. I could feel my own face burn and I imagine my fellow Gryffindors were having similar reactions. It was never a good thing to let a Slytherin see a weakness of any kind, even if it was because your feet were rather large.

**_Well what do you think? Please let me know if I should bother wasting brain power when college applications draw so close_**


End file.
